Stories: Operation Dark Rose
Story written by: CaptainRustbolt21, CITRONtanker, & BoltBlizard Plot During a normal day of causing chaos, Maria and Dr. Creep were captured by a bunch of agents and found themselves being forced to serve HyperTech's Purple Ops! Alongside Squidkiller, Hat Kid, and Edgellie, they are tasked by Alan to stop Mr. Red, who has captured Ib and is using her as a test subject for Black Pollen, a bioweapon capable of corrupting and potentially killing plant life. Will the Purple Ops be able to stop Mr. Red or will they get blown into bits? Characters Main Characters * Alan Robertson * The Purple-Ops: ** Maria Terwilliger ** Doctor Alas "Dr. Creep" Creepinson ** Edgellie Godellia ** Aria "Squidkiller" Octavio ** Hat Kid * Mr. Red Major Characters * Ib * Agent Red * Dynasty * Nebula * Velouria Minor Characters * Galaximus * Bliss * Neptune * Bendy * Jelo Elducal Story The story starts off with an Inkling sitting in front of a large supercomputer, scrolling through the world map, while drinking a soda can label "Mountain Dew White Out." While he was on it, he gets a call from his earpiece. He presses it and gets the transmission. * Agent 1 (Transmission): 'Sir, it's me, Christopher. It took us a while, but we have done it. We captured Squidkiller at Galaximus' fortress! * '???: 'Did Aria put up a fight? * '''Christopher (Transmission): '''Quite. But we knocked her out with some sleeping gas. She's currently residing in one of our cells, still unconscious. We'll plant the bombs and collar on her as soon as we can. * '???: 'Got her files ready? * '''Christopher (Transmission): '''Yes, sir. * '???: 'Send them to me. ''Then, a tab opens up, revealing Squidkiller's profile, showing her full name, statistics, skills, personality, and even criminal history. He takes her file and places it in another file label "Task Force V Agents." After doing so, he gets another call. He presses his earpiece again and gets the transmission. * 'Agent 2 (Transmission): '''Sir, this is Agent John. We got news for you. Our undercover agents show reports of Galaximus causing destruction in the city of Echo Creek, California, alongside Maria Terwilliger and Alas Creepinson. * '???: 'Perfect. I only need two more villains to get Task Force V ready for another mission I got cooking for them. I'll send my air force to distract Galaximus, while your agents will neutralise Maria and Alas. * '''John (Transmission): '''But, sir, the Locked Room Gang are present. Specifically Bliss, Neptune, and Bendy. What about them? * '???: 'Just simply tranquillise them. After all, they don't know anything about us occupying Echo Creek. They'll never see it coming... ''Meanwhile, back at Echo Creek, Bliss is using everything she's got to stop Galaximus from destroying any more buildings, while in the battleground, Dr. Creep and Maria are defending themselves against Ink Bendy and Neptune. * 'Dr. Creep: '(Becoming increasingly overwhelmed) S-Stay back! I-I-I'm warning you! * 'Maria: '''You sound like an IDIOT in that tone, Creep! * '''Neptune: '''Sorry buddy, no can do! No sir, no how! I'm not going anywhere! (swords clash together as she begins to approach in an intimidating manner) * '''Ink Bendy: WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE. Not while you guys are HERE! '(Attempts to body-slam Dr. Creep and Maria, but they both dodge the attack) * 'Maria: '''You got the Ink Monster! (Switches her robotic arm from a cannon to a blade) Leave the CPU to me! (Approaches Neptune) * '''Dr. Creep: '(Gives Maria a "Wait, what!?" to her before looking at Ink Bendy, who's waving and smiling creepily) * 'Neptune: '''Let's do this! (dashes straight at Maria with two swords thrust before her) ''Maria and Neptune fought hard, while Dr. Creep keeps running from Ink Bendy like a coward. Meanwhile, Galaximus keeps trying to crush Bliss like a bug, only to keep missing. * 'Galaximus: '''STAND STILL, YOU PEST! * '''Bliss: '''You honestly think I'm gonna give you a clear shot? ''(she flies around, dodging Galaximus's rampaging attacks.) When Dr. Creep eventually weakens Ink Bendy via Creepers, he notices Bliss giving Galaximus a hard time. Dr. Creep then pulls out a bow and arrow and aims towards Bliss * 'Dr. Creep: '''Hold still... ''Dr. Creep shoots an arrow towards Bliss. She saw this ahead of time and deflects the arrow back towards (in which Dr. Creep ducks and the arrow hits Ink Bendy instead, who was trying to sneak up on Creep). However, this gives Galaximus the perfect opportunity to punch Bliss towards a building. * 'Galaximus: '''Take this, you pesky Powerpuff! (''she punches Bliss into a building, which Bliss hits hard.) * 'Bliss: '''Ouch... that hurt... (she recovers and proceeds to charge towards Galaximus) ''Back to Maria and Neptune, who are still duelling with their swords. Neptune eventually gets the upper hand and chops off a part of Maria's mechanical arm, including her blade * 'Maria: '''ACK! Aw, CMON! ''Maria then grabs her pistol and attempts to shoot Neptune. Of course, that didn't work, as Neptune quickly disarms her and pins her to the ground. *'Neptune: '''Strike one! (begins to bring the swords down) ''Before Neptune can strike Maria down, she was suddenly hit in the neck by a tranquilliser dart. * 'Neptune: '''Wha-? Why do I feel a needle in my neck? Why do I feel lifeless? ... Beep, beep, boo- (splat) * '''Maria: '''HEY, HEY, HEY! GET OFF OF ME!!! ''When Maria pushes Neptune's unconscious body off of her, she witnesses both Ink Bendy and Bliss getting tranquillised, much to the surprise of Dr. Creep and Galaximus. * 'Dr. Creep: '''What the heck? * '''Galaximus: '''Oh my- such a tragic turn of events! NOT! ''(Galaximus proceeds to punch down some buildings and wreak her trademark brand of havoc.) * 'Dr. Creep: '''Why did they all get tranquillised? * '''Maria: '''I dunno... (Grabs a pistol and points it towards the unconscious Neptune's head) ... But I ain't gonna miss this opportunity! (Someone shot her pistol off her hand) OW! What the-!? * '''Agent 3: '''Halt! HyperTech Agency. You're coming with us! * '''Dr. Creep: '''Oh, yeah!? You and what army! (Gets hit by the back of the head) AUGH! * '''Agent 4: '''This one! * '''Galaximus: '''Creep! Are you okay? Speak to me! (Suddenly gets hit by a water-based missile, hurting her) Someone's poking the bear... WHO DID THAT?! * '''Pilot: '''HEY, GALAXIMUS! YO MAMA'S SO STUPID, WHEN SHE HEARD ABOUT STARBUCKS, SHE MISTOOK IT FOR ''SPACE CURRENCY! * 'Galaximus: '''Why you little... YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! ''(she roars at the pilot, and chases after the helicopter, trying to swat it out of the sky.) * 'Agent 3: '''We got you now, Miss Terwilliger. You're surrounded, outnumbered, and your Inkling friend isn't here to help you. * '''Maria: '''Bah. Who am I to need help? ''Maria then attacks the agency, taking down each one down quickly. When the agents try to shoot Maria, she used Neptune's unconscious body to throw at a group, while she swiftly takes down another group. Then, an agent wearing a really snappy suit comes in and attacks Maria. They trade in punches, but eventually, Maria stole the man's gun that was in his holster and points it to him * 'Maria: '''HA! You'd think by having me surrounded and outnumbered, you'd win. But, boy, were you wrong! Who's the smart one now? * '''Agency Superior: '''Certainly not you... Because that's not actually a gun. * '''Maria: '''I'm not falling for that. ''Maria pulls the trigger, but when she did, gas suddenly came out of the gun. When she inhaled it, she suddenly gets very sleepy and falls to the ground, almost completely unconscious. * 'Agency Superior: '(Wearing a gas mask, calling someone) Sir, this is Agent Thomas. It's done. We've incapacitated Alas and Maria. * '???: '''Excellent. I'll call off the air force. Bring them in immediately... ''Maria then becomes completely unconscious. Seemingly second later, she finds herself in a purple, square room. She gets up, very confused. * 'Maria: '''Ugh... I feel like I have a hangover, but I don't recall a party... (Notices that her robotic arm is missing) AAAHHHHH! WHERE'S MY ARM!? * '''Dr. Creep: '''Seriously? (Maria looks at Dr. Creep) We don't know where we are, we don't know how we got here, and we don't know why we're here, and you're more worried about your friggin' robotic arm??? * '''Maria: '... Yeeeeah? (Notices Hat Kid waking up) Hm? Hat Kid? * 'Hat Kid: '''Urgh... 5 more minutes... (yawns, woke up) ... Hi there. * '''Dr. Creep: '''What the heck are you doing here? * '''Hat Kid: '''That's what I 'want' to know. Because, personally, I have no idea myself. ''Then, they hear someone grunting. When they look, they saw Squidkiller attempting to remove what looks like a collar on her neck. She stops when she realises that other people are here, too. * 'Squidkiller: '''Huh? What are you guys doing here? Did they get you, too? *'Hat Kid: '...Yeah, seems they got us too. (Notices the collars and seems disgusted) Collars? What are we? Dogs?! *'Maria: 'Oh, perfect. Not only we don't know how and why we got here and what's up with these collars on our necks, but there's an Octoling here! And they're just as bad as Inklings. Can this get any worse? ''Suddenly, a voice comes out in the shadowy corner of the room * 'Edgellie: '''If I was you, I would not insult Inklings, pitiful fool. (Walks out of the shadow, revealing herself) * '''Maria: '(scoffs, stands up and approaches Edgellie) You're just jealous because we Humans are superior to the likes of you. For example, we don't explode into a million pieces when we come in contact with water. In fact, it's what fuels us! * 'Edgellie: '''Well, if you think you are so high and mighty, why not just grow your arm back? Oh yeah! BECAUSE YOU’RE A HUMAN! * '''Hat Kid: '''Whoa, whoa! You just forget your racial wars here! I don't care what bones you have to pick, but from where I'm standing, you're both on the same moral level. Heartless to anyone but yoursel- * '''Maria: '''SHUT UP, KID! I HAVE HAD IT FROM THE SQUID!!! ''Maria attempts to punch Edgellie. However, Edgellie grabs the fist effortlessly and starts to crush, which was enough to bring Maria to her knees, catching everyone off guard * 'Maria: '(kneeling, whining) Ow, ow, ow, ow... * 'Dr. Creep: '''WHOA! * '''Hat Kid: '''That, uh... Looks lethal... Holy heck... * '''Squidkiller: '''Whoa... She’s really losing it... * '''Edgellie: '''At least us Inklings can regenerate when we die! HAHAHA-(Suddenly gets shocked from her collar) Ouch... that- actually really hurt... (Let's Maria go) * '''Booming Voice: '''Enough! ''Then, the rest of the group notices a man standing in a large doorway, holding a remote control. * '???: '(puts the remote control into the inside of his blazer jacket) Stand down, Edgellie. As for the rest of you. SIT. DOWN. One by one, everyone immediately sat down, with the exception of Edgellie, who just leans towards the wall. The mysterious man approaches the group, alongside his bodyguards. * '???: '''My name is Alan Robertson, founder, and CEO of HyperTech Industries, Incorporated. I'm also the lead director of HyperTech Agency and Task Force V, also known as the Purple-Ops, an off-the-book undercover strike team, composed of supervillains with no hope of redemption, serving as expendable agents for impossible missions. Oh, and just call me Robert. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Purple-Ops? I've heard of the Suicide Squad, but I never knew something like this would happen. * '''Hat Kid: '''First of all, what he said. Second of all - battle scars. Yuck. (gets shocked from her collar) Argh! OK, what the heck?! * '''Robert: '''Your hat speaks for itself. The stupidity and design of your hat are actually quite ''shocking. * 'Maria: '(glares at Robert) Oh, you did not... * 'Robert: '''Succeed in your missions and you'll receive pay and special privileges within your cells. * '''Dr. Creep: '''And, uhhh, if we don't...? * '''Robert: '(Glares at Dr. Creep. In an irritated tone) You'll be DEAD. Any other stupid questions I have to answer? * 'Maria: '''Yeah. Like, what's this on my neck. A tracker? * '''Hat Kid: '''Feels more like a shock collar to me... (dizzy) * '''Edgellie: '''Those collars are connected to little tiny bombs in your bodies. * '''Hat Kid: '''Pfft, don't be stupid. That 'has' to be a lie! * '''Robert: '''Actually, the collars are explosive. * '''Hat Kid: '''Excuse me - what?! ''Robert then sets up a hologram showing the human body that has the collar linked to two explosives, one in the chest and one in the brain, alongside other information * 'Robert: '''The collars you all are wearing aren't just used for tracking and shocking. We surgically implemented two explosives into you that is connected to your collars; one explosive in your heart and one in your brain. Run away, get yourselves captured, disobey an order, attempt to remove your collars- Heck, if you ask me too many dumb and stupid questions- (holograms went from blue to red) I'll blow your entire bodies to smithereens. ''Hat Kid, Maria, and Dr. Creep are stressed and worried by the fact that their collars are linked to explosives within their bodies until... * 'Squidkiller: '''Oh come on guys.... (gets up) There's no way that fool would have gone through all that trouble to kill us... ''Robert glares at Squidkiller before shutting off the holograms and opening the entrance, leading to freedom * 'Robert: '''How about you try me, Aria. ''Squidkiller then starts to approach the entrance, while the others except Edgellie gives her a "have you lost it!?" look while Robert glares at Aria until she's inches away from freedom. After looking at the entrance way once more, she is about to take one more step until Edgellie spoke up. * '''Edgellie: '''You're really funny, Aria. I'm not new here- I've seen countless attempts of villains trying to escape, and all of them were killed. * '''Squidkiller: ''(she growls before sighing and walks back to her original position.)'' * 'Robert: '''That's what I thought. * '''Maria: '''So, Edgellie works here before, eh? Well, that's just great. Anyhow, what's today's mission? * '''Robert: '''You will all be breaking into Venom City. * '''Dr. Creep: '''VENOM CITY!? (thrusts his fist) Yahtzee! * '''Hat Kid: '''Alright, let's cut to the chase. What's the damage? * '''Robert: '''A few weeks ago, a low-life criminal calling himself Mr. Red- * '''Maria: '''LOW-LIFE!? How dare you call- (gets shocked by her collar) ACK!!! * '''Robert: '(Glares at Maria before continuing) ... A low-life criminal calling himself Mr. Red has captured one of the members of the Locked Room Gang, Ib. He is holding her hostage in an abandoned botany research plant in the middle of the forest within the city of Venom City, where he plans to use her as a test subject for a biological weapon he is developing within the base. Since he specifically captured JUST Ib and no one else, our best guess is that he's developing a type of bioweapon that is capable of corrupting plant life. Your objective: Stop Mr. Red's scheme, rescue Ib, and bring the bioweapon to me, so I can safely destroy it. * 'Maria: '''Heh! Sounds pretty darn simple! ... (turns to Edgellie) Is it? * '''Edgellie: '*talking space* * 'Maria: '(turns back around, not saying another word) * 'Robert: '''You'll sneak into Venom City. You'll rendezvous with a mob boss I hired who will set you up for the break-in of the botany plant. (turns off the holograms) This is off the grid as it possibly gets, so let's try to keep the body count to a minimum. (turns to Squidkiller) Aria, standard Inkling weapons only. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Wait, what about the Locked Room Gang? * '''Robert: '''Don't worry about them. I have my agents set up a fake distress signal in the city of Arizona where Jaiden lives. In fact, if we're fast enough, we might be able to complete this mission without the gang's interference... (Turns to the entrance) Alright. Mission briefing concluded. (Begins to walk out with his bodyguards before stopping when he left the room) Hey, Hat Kid. Come here. ''Hat Kid, surprised that Robert called him, runs towards him and looks up to him *'Hat Kid: '''Yeah, what's up? * '''Robert: '''I got an idea that'll help you get to the city. (Turns to the remaining members in the room) Alright, agents. Gas 'em! * '''Maria: '"Gas 'em?" What do you mea- Then sleeping gas starts to fill the room, surprising everyone except Edgellie. Meanwhile, in Venom City, dark clouds started to cover up the beautiful sunset. At the airport, Hat Kid is seen holding two briefcases while wearing what appears to be Alan's scarf around her neck. * 'Announcement: '''This is an announcement for oncoming passengers. All our flights will be delayed due to bad weather conditions. Our new departure time is 12:20 AM, repeat, our new departure time is 12:20 AM. ''After Hat Kid leaves the airport, she hails a taxi and enters it. * 'Taxi Driver: '''Where to, son? * '''Hat Kid: '''How about... Somewhere that 'isn't' crowded. * '''Taxi Driver: '''I know just the place... ''The taxi driver drives away with Hat Kid. Several minutes later, the taxi driver parks at a large block that has very few people in it. After Hat Kid pays the taxi driver, she leaves to an empty alleyway. She takes off her scarf, revealing her Suicide Collar, places her two suitcases on the ground and opens them, where it was revealed that Dr. Creep and Maria were sleeping in each one while holding Inkwells. *'Hat Kid: '''Hm, how to wake them up... (just tosses them out) That'll do it. You can wake up now, feels a lot lighter without your dead weight. *'Maria: 'Urgh... Oh, my head. D-Did I pass out? *'Hat Kid: 'Uh, yeah, pretty much. *'Dr. Creep: 'Ummm, Hat Kid? Why are we holding these Ink jars? *'Hat Kid: 'First of all, they're Inkwells. Second of all, why don't you open them and find out? *'Maria: 'Tch, what's gonna happen? Are Aria and Edgellie gonna jump out of these Inkwe- ''As Maria and Dr. Creep opened the Inkwells, Edgellie and Squidkiller jumps out of the jars, stretching their backs due to the cramped space * 'Maria: '''OH, MY GOD! *'Hat Kid:'''Oh my. The magic of... whatever that was... is baffling. Category:Stories Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21 Category:Stories by BoltBlizard Category:Stories by CITRONtanker